The Magic Touch
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: When Alex comes home past curfew Justin finds out some shocking news. Minor Jalex and rated T just to be safe.


The Magical Touch

A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction by Jenna Johnson

a/n: contains Jalex, which is incest, don't like? Don't read. Also contains sexual themes. (minor)

Justin Russo paced back and forth in the living room of the Russo residence. It was late at night, almost midnight, and his sixteen year old sister, Alex Russo, was not home yet. She was out on a date with her boyfriend, Dean Moriarty. Justin really didn't like the guy. He didn't like him at all. Alex deserved more and she could do better. It made Justin angry that Dean was able to intimidate him. Justin wanted to do horrible things to the guy…

As soon as that thought came to mind the door creaked open and in came…Alex, who else would it be? Their parents wouldn't be back until some time tomorrow. Something about valuable "alone time", whatever that was. And quite frankly Justin didn't even want to know. And Max, their youngest brother was already asleep.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Justin shouted before Alex could close the door. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sheesh, you sound like Dad." Alex scoffed. "And that is soooo not a good thing."

"Alex, I really don't care!" Justin shot back. "It's almost midnight…where have you been all frickin' night?! You were supposed to be back by eight."

Justin did sound like Dad. And he felt the authority too. It seems being in charge spreads the "dad-that's-always-worried" virus. He stood there, staring at Alex with a stern expression, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

Alex found his new fatherly attitude very amusing. "Alright, 'Jerry Russo Jr.' I'm sorry…" and walking toward the stair case she continued. "I'm going to bed."

But before Alex could even touch the railing, Justin gripped her arm, stopping her. "I don't think so. You owe me an explanation."

"Why should I tell you? You have no right to know my personal life, _Justin_." Alex snapped at him, yanking her arm away from him.

"As your older brother I think I do, _Alex_." Justin told her in the same tone that she had given him.

Alex gave him her deadliest glare and sneered, "Fine, if you really have to know, Dean and I lost track of time, okay? Satisfied?"

"Some how I don't think that's the whole story…" Justin was very skeptical.

"I don't have to tell you ever detail, alright? There's this new thing, it's called…PRIVACY!" Alex screamed, literally getting in his face with the word "privacy". Justin winced; he could feel her breath hit his face. And if looks could kill Justin would be dead right now. She took off up the stairs and Justin could hear her door slam. Sighing he headed up to her room. He came in to find that Alex was crying on her bed. Her face was buried in her hands, Justin could hear her sobs. Had he hurt her feelings?

"Alex…?" He murmured, taking a few cautious steps toward her, in case she decided to hit him or something.

Alex cried even more at the sound of his voice. _I definitely hurt her feelings…_Justin thought with an inaudible grumble.

"Justin, do… do you really want to know the real story?" Alex questioned, through tears.

"Uh… you don't have to tell me…" Justin insisted. If it was making her this upset he was probably better off not knowing.

"Before I tell you… you have to promise me you won't tell anyone… not even Max…a-and especially Mom and Dad." Alex sniffled, no longer crying as much.

"Alex, you really don't--" Justin began but was cut short by a sudden outburst from Alex.

"Dean raped me! He raped me, Justin!"

Justin's eyes widened and he could have sworn he felt his heart jump into his throat. It was probably due to the fact that Alex had suddenly leaped into his arms and was crying immensely now. It was a side of his sister he rarely saw. And it made it even worse to know that he couldn't comfort her. Justin really wanted to hurt Dean now. In fact he wanted to kill him, torture him to death! That jerk, how could he do this to his sister? Sure, Alex could be a real pain in the ass at times but no one deserved to be violated this way, not even Alex. Alex loved Dean and he goes and steals away ever virginity just like it were a piece of candy? It was sick!

He embraced Alex, rubbing her back, on the verge of tears himself. He could feel her shaking as she inhaled and exhaled. It seemed like he could feel her pain. But that wasn't the only thing he was feeling. Her chest…was very…well-developed. And with each breath, her chest pressed against his, which happened frequently. Justin's heart beat began to sky rocket by the closeness of their bodies.

_I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's wrong, it's very, very wrong. _Justin told himself intently.

But his body believed otherwise, oh hell it did! Justin's self control was leaving him…and what surprised him was that the same thing was happening with Alex. Whimpering she stared up at him, her brown eyes glistening with tears. Justin's green-blue eyes stared back with the same intensity. His breath increased rapidly as the close proximity brings up the tension between them. Without a second thought, he leans toward Alex, lips puckered. And oddly enough, Alex mirrored his actions, and the two connected. They connect in a passionate kiss that should never be shared between siblings. The kiss deepens as Alex wraps her arms around Justin's strong neck, tiptoeing to do so. Their tongues began to dance and the world seems to disappear. Justin pushes Alex on to the bed aggressively, his weight on top of her now. It no longer mattered that they were related. Nothing else mattered except their strong bond, the love they shared for each other. Justin pulled away, quickly getting off Alex. He felt extremely ashamed and shocked. Not only was this wrong, Justin almost went too far with his sister. His sister for goodness sake!

Alex stared up with him, breathing deeply, her lips sill moist from Justin's amazing kiss. "Why'd you stop…? She nearly whispered in a teasing voice.

Justin glanced down at her, his expression clearly stated. "You know why."

Alex sighed dramatically, turning in her bed. "You're right. I'm tired…" Yawning, she looked at him with a sincere smile. "Thanks for comforting me, it means a lot."

Justin smiled back. It felt good to know that Alex appreciated him. "You know I'll always be there for you, Alex." And with a somewhat evil chuckle, "And your perverted boyfriend is going down. You're breaking up with him, right?"

Alex stood up into a sitting position, and with an amused grin she replied, "Of course, consider Dean officially my ex-boyfriend. But don't do anything stupid, Justin."

Justin had made his way to the door as she was saying this and laughed, smirking. "You know me, Alex. I'd never do anything stupid. That's your turf."

Alex scoffed teasingly, tossing one of her pillows at him, missing his head by an inch.

Justin laughed. "Goodnight." tossing the pillow back at her, playfully.

"Hehe, 'night, Justin…" Alex replied, pulling the covers over her head, lying down.

Justin shut off her light and little did he realize that the compassion he had shown for his sister had erased the disgusting presence of Dean's perverted disturbance. It was as if the incident never even happened. And it was all thanks to the tender moment the siblings had shared.

The End

**That wasn't that bad of an incest story, right? Sorry if you were offended. Especially to you Dean and Dalex fans…**


End file.
